Blast from the past
by OneWhoCharms
Summary: When the Cabal took her daughter and changed her into a weapon Helen Magnus didn't think there was anything left that they could do to her, but then they bring back one of her oldest regrets. The Cabal turned Ashley into a weapon and every weapon comes from a template.
1. Chapter 1

Helen Magnus lead Nikola, Will, Henry and Kate to the entrance hall, they were being followed by a group of operatives from the London sanctuary who had brought with them cases of telekinetic shrimp. The five of them stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face each other while the Londoners went to the lab. Nikola had come to give them some pretty shocking news.

"A cabal activists group?" Helen asked skeptically

"Be as disbelieving as you want Helen it's true" he smirked "just a small group of their remaining scientists, they were captured by the FBI this morning, luckily I was able to get in there and interrogate the about sanctuary related matters"

"And just what did they want?" Henry asked

"We'll what do you think Heinrich?"

"Some kind of vendetta" Will guessed

"Score one for junior" Tesla smirked, Will roles his eyes at the nickname

"And just how are they planning to take this revenge out?" Asked Magnus

"Sadly my time was cut short, all I got out of them was that they activated an old project"

"Well should we be-" Magnus was cut off when Tesla strongly shoved her to the ground, just as a bullet whizzed past the space of where her heart was. Everyone looked in shock at where the bullet had come from, they all looked at a sixteen year old girl with dark curly hair dressed in street clothes holding a shotgun.

She widened her eyes, smiled at Tesla's fast reflexes and let out an apriciative whistle

"Very impressive Mr. Tesla" she said in a cockney English accent, she lowered her eyes to Magnus "won't this be fun"

She bolted out the door

"Dear god, Molly" Magnus said shocked as she got to her feet

"Molly, wh-" Tesla began before he realised something from Magnus' look "shouldn't she be dead?" Tesla accused pointing a finger at the door

"Seems pretty spry for a copse" Kate commented


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus hung up the phone, Tesla had returned to question the cabal scientist's to find out why this 'Molly' had tried to hit Magnus with a bullet. He had called back to tell her what he had found out.

"well, the scientist's seemed more cocky then complient, but Nikola managed to get the conformation that Molly is who I thought"

"so would you mind telling us?" Will asked, Magnus turned white at the question "Magnus that girl looked about sixteen but Tesla said she should be dead"

Magnus' eyes lowered to her desk before swallowing and answering the question "the year was 1892, Nikola, John, James, Nigel and myself were newly graduated from Oxford university and I had started working with abnormals. The maid position at my home had recently been filled by a young lady, a girl named Molly" as Magnus told the story she began to slip back into the memory.

Helen Magnus, examined the girl in front of her, she was younger than most of her house's employee's but it was no secret to anyone that children looked for employment nowadays. The girl in question was tall, she stood straight with her hands placed one on top of the other. Her face was slightly rounded and her forehead was covered by the wavy fringe of her dark brown hair, but one thing that really stood out about her was her eyes, an incredibly crystal blue.

"so please confirm that you understand your duties" Helen asked the girl

"yes ma'am" she replied in her cockney accent

A few days later herself and James were enjoying tea in her drawing room while he was showing her a new from of puzzle

"it's called the four triangle puzzle" James explained as he held it in front of him, he dared her to crack it but after a good half an hour she was un able to release the small orb. Eventually it came time for James to retire, he left the puzzle for Helen to crack. Five minutes later Helen realised she'd left some papers in her drawing room, when Helen opened the door she found a sight unexpected, Molly standing by her desk, her hands stained with ink. Sitting on the table was the triangle puzzle, solved. As Molly began letting out a long list of apologies, Magnus stared at her wondering what depth those green eyes were hiding.

"after that I told James about her and that was enough to stir up an interest" Magnus mused

"and just how did that get her to the 21st century?" Will asked

"well that actually has to do with the ink"

"what about the ink?"

"she'd been stealing it, from all the houses she worked at, she'd been keeping a diary of all the things she'd heard, one day I'd asked her to come and show it to me...but the night before she came I'd found out about John so when she got to the house I was unable to see her and had her sent away. The next day she went missing at first I thought she'd just stopped working for me but no one ever heard from her again" Helen explained "I suppose the cabal found her diary interesting"

"and they made her like you?" Will asked

"no, that would be impossible without source blood, my guess is cryogenic preservation" Magnus guessed

"well that explains what she's doing her but why would she try to kill you?" Will asked

"I may have your answer" Kate said waving a cd in the air as she and Henry walked into Magnus' office

"what's this?" Will asked

"footage of how our li'l assassin got her weapon" Henry said inserting the disk into Magnus' computer "security footage from an arms store down town"

A black and white image appeared on screen, there was one guy behind a counter and two burly looking trucker types. Suddenly Molly walked in and pointed to one gun in a glass counter, but the guy behind the desk just gestured for her to get out, Molly just started playing with the lock as if trying to get it out herself the counter guy came out from behind his desk and grabbed her shoulder trying to shove her away, she simply straightened herself up, squaring him off, the guy raised his hand as if to shove her again but Molly swiftly swing her elbow against the side of his face and the punched his nose, then grabbed his neck bent him over and knee'd him in the gut before tossing him aside unconscious, one of the burly guys grabbed her in a head lock while the other tried to grab her feet, with one foot she kicked him in the gut and foot-slapped his face until he released her other foot, with both free she used them to grab his neck and shoved him into a metal shelf, then to take care of the last guy she brought one of her legs up then forcefully brought it down between his legs and then elbowed his eyes. Once all guys in the store were taken care of she walked over to the glass case and smashed it open with her foot, grabbed the gun and a box of bullets then charged out of the store.

"wow" was all Kate could say


	3. Chapter 3

1894

Her breathing was was shaky and inconsistent, she'd formed a little ball of herself, tucked away in the corner of the cold dark room, the door sounded that it was being opened and two figures stepped in, one was a tall man the other looked exactly like her.

"you lie'd to us" the man said

"I told you where to find his designs" Molly managed to choke out "the beauru desk in the drawing room, third drawer down on the left" she started to weep

"oh but your smarter then that" the one that looked exactly like her said as she stepped towards her "you always hide your right wrist" she said yanking it out so it showed the scar she got when she once tried to climb through a broken window, almost hard to pick out thanks to all the new scars and track marks on her arms, courtesy of her prisoners "you hid this flaw so I could not copy it, because you knew a man with such attention to detail as Dr Watson would notice, and he would know what I was" with that she morphed into a different form

"oh god" was all Molly could say

"not really the right word" the man said before firing his gun and shooting the creature in the head, Molly had to scream as blood splattered her and it's lifeless body fell to the ground "these creatures you see are ungodly, we only needed it for one purpose"

"why do you keep me here?!" Molly yelled "you have my journal, I've told you everything I now"

"we keep you here Molly because you have potential" he said lowering himself to her eye level "every mind is a complex web, housing untapped potential, you have the potential to be very useful to us"

Molly looked over at the dead body "I have never hurt anyone in my life, why would I want to start for you" she snarled

"because, as of now" he chuckled "this is no longer your life" and with that he jabbed a needle into Molly's neck, everything in front of her started to go blurry "welcome to your rebirth miss Chambers".

As her eyes slid closed her body went limp and slumped against the wall, Victor Walsh head scientist of the cabal called in the team to take her for cryogenics preparations. Next time she awoke she'd be someone and somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

Will sat in the cab next to Abby, they were on their way to her apartment. The ruches that Molly had been causing across old city had slid across Abby's desk this morning in a case file

"so please excuse me and don't take this personally, but when I heard about the cockney girl who could apparently beat you bloody seven different ways with her thumb, I started to wonder if this is the kind of thing my boyfriend deals with?" Abby said looking at him

"I only heard about a break and take in a gun store, what else has she done?" Will asked

"oh lots" Abby replied simply

"like what?" he asked

"answer my question first" she ordered

"someone that used to work for Magnus" Will answered reluctantly "now what else has she been up to?"

"oh I don't know, I just wanted to know what you weren't telling me" Abby smirked

"you little" Will scoffed in fake annoyment

They got out of the cab and made their way into Abby's apartment, as they walked up the stairs Will's phone buzzed notifying that Henry was calling, Will put it on speaker as he started asking Henry what he knew

"did you know that Molly's been up to more then just a gun store robbery?" Will asked

"yeah just got the ping" Henry answered

"several pings" Kate commented from the other end of the line

"several?" Will asked slightly disbelieving

"yeah apparently before she pulled that little break and take operation at the guns store, she made a few pits tops, mostly robberies. Three restaurants, four guys and she sent two of them home with paramedics"

"paramedics?" Abby gasped in shock

"oh, hey Abby" Henry said casually "you filled her in on Molly's cryogenics situation?" he asked Will

"cryogenics?" Abby asked her boyfriend

"yeah she's kind of from 1892" Will told her

Abby rolled her eyes "is there anyone from Magnus' old social circle that didn't make it to the 21st century" she stated exhaustedly

"Abby has some case files that, might help us peg where she's staying" Will told the two on the other end of the line

"ok, so you'll fill us in when you get back?" Henry both asked and stated

"Will do" Will confirmed before hanging up

"I thought you said she worked for Magnus?" Abby asked as she opened her apartment door

"she did" Will answered as they both crossed the threshold, he and his girlfriend walked into the small brightly decorated apartment, one thing Will always admired about Abby's home was how she managed to make the small place so optimistically feeling.

"I was a parlour maid" came a young English voice out of nowhere, suddenly Molly emerged from the kitchen looking down at a file in her hands "I know, I know" she sang as she casualy walked around the room "your wondering how I got in here, well many things have changed since I last saw a sunrise, but I'm not complaining about these new fangeled vents" she giggled those last words.

"what are you doing here?" Will asked

"well this report your girlfriend wrote up is quite the read" as Molly spoke she was folding the file into a small square "just had to have a read" she chuckled "you know I used to write things down, kept it in a diary, but I couldn't afford ink so I thought if I could just sneak some out of my bosses houses I could keep track. Of the things I heard. When your in a position to become invisible you find you can hear almost everything the rich stiffs want to keep secret. And the bitch Helen Magnus! Her secrets got the attention of some very,… violent people" she was beginning to talk quicker and when she took pauses in her speech she was breathing heavily, she opened her mouth to say more but caught herself and began to stuff the folded up file into her pocket "I'm talking to much, girl in my position can't afford to stop and chat"

"Molly" Will said calmly as he edged towards her

"I just said I don't have time to talk!" she yelled, she turned to Abby "is he always such a bad listener?"

Abby just opened her mouth but said nothing

"Molly" Will continued "you don't have to keep doing this, Magnus runs a place now called…"

"the Sanctuary, I know!" she interrupted

Will was up close to her now "the point is I can guess how you've been living since you woke up, breaking into restaurants for food, mugging people for money, maybe keys to a house" as Will spoke, her eyes dipped to the corner of the room, he was getting warmer "I understand that whatever the cabal did to you must have been…beyond horrible, and that all that time with them can make you very angry and anger is a very strong motivator, but you don't have to be doing the cabal's bidding anymore their gone. And I truly believe that you are not a bad person"

Will held out his hand in front of her for the file and after a moments suspense Molly looked him in the eye,

She opened her mouth and in a whisper said "you don't know me"

Molly swiftly spun around on the spot and kicked him in then gut then the chin, before grabbing his head and slamming it against the wall effectively knocking him out, she swayed over to Abby

"what do think he believes now?" Molly asked her tauntingly

In plain fury Abby slapped her across the face as hard as she could, Molly placed a hand to her check and smiled at Abby

"Nice back hand" she commented, before she turned to her side and round house kicked Abby with a force that sent her through the doorway and slammed against the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I've messed up the timeline a little, Tesla is now human (but don't worry he'll still revamp)

Will held an ice pack to his head as he, Kate and Henry sat in his lab

"so how does it feel being beaten up by a girl?" Kate asked mockingly

"hey at least it was some wacky ninja girl" Henry defended

"I wouldn't joke about her being wacky" Will said

Will said this remembering the way Molly talked very quickly, breathed heavily and paced the room as she talked, he also remembered her calling the cabal 'very violent people'

"defending your attacker, I should warn you William that won't get you anywhere" Kate warned

"no I don't imagine it does" Magnus said as she walked into the room, she came forward to face Will "I heard about what happened, is Abby all right?"

"yeah she's at work trying to keep her superiors from putting Molly on the FBI's most wanted list" he said, sadly it wasn't a joke

"yes I've managed to pull some strings regarding that, the government will no longer be handling this issue" Magnus stated calmly

"that's good" Will said

"because this is now a Sanctuary matter, I will be dispatching a team to contain her, once she's in our custody,we'll decide what to do with her" Magnus continued emotionlessly

"uh, boss" Henry piped up "correct me if I'm reading the signals wrong but it sounds like your talking about…" he trailed of when Magnus' expression didn't change "oh"

"you can't be serious" Will protested

"I didn't want to make this decision but she has proven herself to be a threat and we can't let any innocent person be hurt because of her"

"a little late for that" Kate mumbled

Will glared at her before continuing to protest

"I understand that you must be appalled at me by now, but your still thinking of her as a girl-"

Will cut her off "and just how should I be thinking of her? As a freak?"

Magnus scowled "you have no right to say that, you know I believe in the rehabilitation of dangerous creatures but the abnormals we help aren't progeny of a mad shadow organisation!"

"not exactly something she could help!" Will argued

"do you know why the cabal chose to keep Molly this long? Because in their words 'a child is containable, influenceable, corruptible' they broke her to the point of no repair Will" Magnus lectured

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" Will exclaimed

"we are not, this is no longer a matter you are concerned with Will, Nikola and I will be taking a small task force to where we've pinpointed to be her current location" with that Magnus marched out of the office.

Will turned to face the hapster tech geek and the ex mercenary "your going to help me find her right?"

"oh yeah" Henry said


	6. Chapter 6

Helen and Nikola lead the small team through the hallways of the run down apartment building, there were walls that were covered in damp spots, some of the doors were half way off their hinges. They were now on the top floor ready for the penthouse apartment, there were five of them including here and Nikola,

"tranqs at the ready" Helen relayed

They all readied their guns and snuck into the apartment, Molly didn't appear to be there, the three task force agents swept the living room, Helen went through some subsequent corridors till she finally reached the bedroom "Nikola come see this" Helen called

"in such a dingy place Helen, I didn't think it was your style" he joked as he strolled into the room, Helen managed to effectively silence him with one glare. She redirected his attention to the small room, there was a wrinkled up sleeping bag up against one wall, a black and grey duffle gym bag full of clothes against another wall and some strewn papers in the middle of the floor.

"well she's certainly living large, quite a fitting wage for your assassination" he said poking the sleeping bag with his foot. Magnus bent down and leafed through the papers on the floor, there was Abby's case files and some information on the Sanctuary.

"they prepared her with some papers and let her find her own hiding place" Magnus said appaledly

"not just papers" Nikola said pulling a small orange pill bottle out of the bag "thorazine"

"a sedative?" Helen gasped as she took the bottle from Nikola, true enough that it was.

"I know that a few years of torture must make it hard to sleep, but a sedative of this level, why would she need thi-" he was cut off when a head was smashed through the the thin wall.

"Molly's home" she said before they both sprang to their feet and ran to the living room where the two other guards were unconscious at her feet she held up their two tranquil guns

"forgot to knock" she stated simply before simultaneously shooting three darts each into their chests. She walked up to the two bodies and looked down at the losing conscious Helen Magnus

"it's time to raise the stakes" she told Magnus before her eyes slid shut, Molly the turned her attention to the unconscious Nikola Tesla "time for you and me to spend some quality time"


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus charged back into Henry's lab

"Henry!" she called out, the hap technician came running into her sight

"what's up boss ?" he asked

"where would she go ? Molly, where would she go after that apartment ?" Magnus asked frantically

"what she wasn't there ?" Kate asked coming in from the hall

"she was there, she was probably waiting, took out three guards and she took Nikola, I need to know where she would go" Helen continued

"you think he's in danger of her, I mean what could she do ?" Kate asked

Nikola sat in the chair. Not that he had much choice, his legs were bound to the chair legs and his hands were tied tightly behind his back, like his arms and his legs his mouth was harshly gaged by tea towels from the nearby kitchen.

In front of him Molly paced the floor, her right elbow propped against the left arm folded across her chest, she was biting her thumb as wide eyes inspected the damage she'd done to him, with pure blunt force she had blackened his face with bruises and opened up multiple cuts in the space of time it took her to get him here.

Suddenly she roughly grabbed the back of his head and harshly rubbed the cuts on his cheek as if inspecting them

"all these little cuts and bruises" she murdered

The blood lose started to get to him, his head began to droop as his vision blurred, this seemed to make Molly angry.

"hey, hey!" she straightened his head up forcefully "don't you dare die on me now! damn it! you gotta stick around longer, I mean you run outta juice now then you'll be dead. And I'll be…" her eyes went to the ceiling as she searched for the right word "bored" she blurted

"you know, I would be lying if I said you didn't really deserve some of this. You were, and are so full of yourself! Always immediately assuming that your the smartest, most important person in the room… in my home that kind of behaviour would have been punished."

she crouched down in front of him to look him in the eyes

"women and children were supposed to be modest, never to take pride or satisfaction in their work. If we did we had to ask for forgiveness…are you ready to ask Mr. Tesla ?"

she asked carefully removing the towel from his mouth, Tesla eyed Molly as best he could before swallowing and managing to utter

"if you kill me tonight Molly, I want you to remember this one thing if nothing else…"

"and what's that ?" she asked almost hopefully

"you. Are a piece of sh-" Molly cut him of by yanking the towel back into his mouth and harshly seizing his chin

"you are one to talk. Don't think that I don't remember who you used to just walk around that house like you had some big rod rammed up your… English channel"

She let go of him as she turned around and began to wander the room

"but maybe" she murmured "maybe this is my fault, I'm making things too easy for you, letting… letting you get comfortable" scenes of her past flashed in Molly's head as she unconsciously began quoting words said to her by previous captors, her eyes flicked over to a table of framed photographs of smiling, happy families. She picked up one of two smiling children and looked at it deeply before smashing it back first against the wall. She then grabbed one of the longer more jagged pieces of glass and turned around to brandish it I front of him.

"let's make things a little more interesting"


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean Wills on his way there ?" Magnus questioned angrily

"we'll he didn't want you guys going in all guns a blazing so I gave him the address of this place, just to distract him, but looks like he might be walking in on something bad"

"where is this place ?" Magnus asked

"one of the guys Molly put in the hospital, still there by the way, reported that she took his keys as well as his wallet. We figured she would be heading there" Henry explained

"well she certainly didn't waste any time, all her things were still there when we woke up" Magnus commented

Suddenly Henry's phone rang he put it on speaker

"hello" Henry answered

"Henry, it's Will I'm almost there" came the voice

"Will don't go in there. I'm on my way wait for me outside" Magnus ordered

"Magnus, what's wrong ?" Will asked hearing it in her tone

"Molly took Nikola, she knocked out the team and took him, only thing she took actually" Magnus grumbled the ending

"I was hoping I wasn't right" Will sighed

"what ?" Helen asked

"Magnus the cabal will have taught Molly about you right ?" Will asked

"well yes I suppose"

"And so she would have known that you would have come after her if she took Tesla ?" Will continued

"what are you saying ?" Magnus questioned as the pieces fit together

Will sighed as he explained his theory behind Molly's M.O


	9. Chapter 9

Molly stared at the bubbling water before her, feeling the heat of the steam on her face

"you ever wonder what things would be like, if I'd never met miss Magnus ?"

she asked not looking at the chair bound scientist behind her

"no. I suppose you didn't. Things is I did. Everyday the cabal were 'training' me I wondered how much better my life would be if we'd never met ?"

she stirred the pot before spinning around on her heel

"or"

she continued as she walked towards the archway that lead into the living room crunching the shard of bloody glass under her feet as she did so, she leaned her head against the archway's frame

"what if she was the curious servant, and *I* had been the rich doctors daughter"

with that she turned around so her back was to the frame, still looking at Tesla hoping she looked like she was admiring the wounds she'd caused. The poppy bruises blossoming beneath the cuts and slashes glimmering with dripping blood.

"do you think we'd still be here ? Or would one of my friends be sitting in that chair"

Molly waved her arm in Tesla's direction as she chuckled a little derangedly, a look then crossed her face as if a light bulb suddenly clicked on in her head, in one quick bound Molly made it over to his chair and crouched down in front of him

"or…is it fate ?… Destiny ?" she got up and walked behind him

"you know the concept, there are no choices. I was going to be taken and you were end up here no matter what" her face appeared by his side and she looked at him, a truly deep and unsettling need for answers in her eyes

"do believe there is such a thing as destiny ? Some faceless force that could be so cruel as to render you choice less in your own life!"

She began to shout but then looked back at him and placed her hand on his forehead

"your cold" she stated sympathetically

And of course he was, three of the apartments large windows were open, letting in the cold air in she smiled at him and scurried back into the kitchen

"but luckily I've prepared a little warm up" she called back as she pulled the wooden handled steel out of the pot of boiling water, she made her way back to him and held the tip just a hair width between the skin between his eyebrows

"tell me should I start warming you up now or will it take your girlfriend longer to get here"

With that the door burst open and Will rushed into the room, no less then a few seconds later did Molly grab another glass shard and held it poised at Tesla's throat

"hello Molly" he said

"Okay, bout time someone showed up. But you're not who I'm looking for, so answer me this minion, if I kill him" she said pressing the glass a little further into the ex vampires skin "would that help get her here, or just be really funny?"

As she spoke Will was slowly walking around the room so that Molly had to turn with him in order to keep eye contact

"don't think that I don't know what you want Molly, I do" he warned

Nikola could have sworn he felt a slight tremble in Molly's hand at those words but she kept it out of her face

"unless the next half of that speech is, Helen Magnus dead so I can move on with my life!" she started shouting

"and just how is the cabal going to help you on with your life ?" Will asked keeping is tone

"with 15000 plus expenses" she stated

Will just scoffed "really ?" he asked sarcastically

"I'm young, I'm willing to work my way up" she defended

"you feel young Molly ?" Will paused and cast Tesla a glance, Nikola caught the signal "you look a little warn out to me"

With that Tesla swung his legs back so that he and the chair fell backwards knocking Molly to the floor with him. Will pulled out a walkie

"she's down" he rushed before shoving it back in to his pocket and pulling out a syringe, before he could Molly kicked the chair off her with enough force that Tesla ended up head butting Will in the stomach.

"sneaky" she said jumping on to her feet

Will tried to grab the syringe but Molly stepped on his hand, grabbed him by the chest and threw him against the closest wall

"you think you can play some mind games on me and then just tranquillise me and it'll be all la de da!" she said kicking him in the gut, she swung her fist but Will managed to catch it

"I'm not gonna fight you Molly" Will told her

With that she grabbed a load bearing pole in the middle of the room and lifted herself off the ground so she could use all her weight to push him through the window of the ground flood apartment. Molly jumped through the window to follow him.

A few minutes later Magnus rushed in to the apartment and bent down to untie Nikola rom the chair

"oh good my girlfriends here" he mumbled

Outside in the apartment buildings open roofed lobby Molly landed in a cat like crouch while Will was working to get off his back. Before he got the chance Molly grabbed him and threw him against one of the concrete columns, she pulled out the syringe Will had been holding and lunged towards him, but dazed as he was he grabbed her arms and held her back

"that really as hard as you can hit Molly" he pushed her back and she seemed to be a little weaker

"I know what you want" he told her

That only made her madder

"your weak!"

she screeched as she swung her fist across his face and then planted her foot square centre in his chest knocking him half way across the floor

"your gonna die!"

she made a single bound over to him and began punching him viciously, unaware Magnus and Tesla were watching from above before making their way to the stairs

"there's no point" Will told Molly between punches "Magnus, Tesla, everyone at the sanctuary" punch right in the chops "I won't let them do it"

That's it, those words were all that it took to break her, push her over the edge

"then…" she stuttered her voice breaking

"then you do it" she scraped the syringe off the ground and offered it too him "do it"

Will grabbed the syringe off her and threw it away, Molly shouted in anger and started punching him but not with the same force

"just do it" she yelled something like a sob breaking into her voice

"please just do it, just do it… please Will !" she begged "just…just kill me" she pounded her fists against him harder and harder, Will grabbed her arms and brought her in closer trying to steady her

"just kill me, just kill me, just kill me" Molly continued as her pleas eventually became just sobs muffled as she buried her face into Wills chest, her whole body began to shake as her knees buckled. Will sank to the ground with her, keeping her steady, reminding this young girl, who had been changed and tortured against her will that someone was still there.

Helen and Nikola made their way out of the building in time to see Will holding on to the weeping girl who a few minutes ago had been torturing Nikola with broken glass.

"and the syringe ?" Nikola asked Helen, he had an arm dropped around her shoulders needing support to even stand

"distilled water" she answered simply not taking her eyes off Will and Molly.

And for a long while no one moved, just stayed where they were as the racking sobs of this once innocent girl rang out through the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Will guided Molly down the sanctuary's hall holding her by the shoulders as she stared at the floor in a zombie like expression, he lead her into his room and stepped away from her for a moment to pull open the duvet, he held out a hand to guide her on to the bed, cautiously and slowly curled up on the mattress, he pulled the blankets back over her. Her expression stayed the same.

"you rest here, I'll stay close if you need me" me told her before slowly heading to the door when she said nothing

Molly's eyes followed him to the door, once she was alone the flashes stopped, the flashes of what she'd been trained to do in a situation like this. To jump out of the bed punch Will in the neck with enough force to break bone and then finish off the rest off the targets in this house, Molly curled herself into a tighter ball under the covers. Suppressing the forest fire inside her.

"seriously ?" Henry asked in disbelief

He and Kate had waited till the day after Will, Magnus and Tesla had brought a zombie like Molly in, to ask some serious questions

"yes" Magnus replied simply from behind her desk

"so the kid gets nabbed by the cabal, they drive her looney and when she gets free she goes looking to trick you into killing her ?" Kate questioned

"it's not quite as simple as that Kate, she was put through unthinkable tortures to be modified into a… a killer, and then suddenly dropped into an unfamiliar time, which to her must seem like a different world. No family, no friends she can't even start over" Magnus explained

"and Tesla's going to be ok with this new found empathy ?" Henry asked

"Nikola is in the infirmary, he shouldn't have to deal with any more" Magnus explained

"man, bad day to be an ex vamp" Kate said aloud

"is there ever a good day to be one" came the voice of said ex vampire, he stood in the doorway wearing slacks and an untucked shirt, one arm was in a sling and cast while his face was decadent with cuts and bruises.

"you shouldn't be up here, you should be in the infirmary" Helen scolded

"oh come now, Helen you know I'm not the lay down type"

He leaned against the arm of a leather sofa and sighed

"she's still here isn't she ?" he asked the room

"Will gave her his room" Henry admitted

"we'll in that case it's good this house has so many rooms, might be a little uncomfortable for him to sleep there if she is, one assumes" Tesla's voice raised a little "bound and gaged"

"Nikola" Helen sighed

"don't even try Helen" he interrupted "don't you dare try and take the moral high ground after what she did to me!"

"her actions were not her own, she has been through something none of us can imagine" Magnus argued

"it wasn't to long ago that you were behind the kill" Tesla retorted

"it wasn't to long ago she broke down and begged me to kill her" came Will's voice as he entered the room

"how is she ?" Kate asked

"she's resting" Will answered

"and she'll need it for that long ride to solitary confinement" Tesla grunted

"what she needs is what this place has been offering things that go bump the night for years. Protection. Sanctuary" he defended for Molly's sake

"Will is right" Magnus agreed "Molly's position maybe questionable, but we owe it to her to try and help"

"I agree" Henry chirped in "but from what I've heard, the kid seems to be… a few chips short of a motherboard. Not to be insensitive" he added responding to the glares in the room "but an we really be sure she won't at ANY moment, do something dangerous and unpredictable, something that could harm all of us including her"

For a while no one said anything,then suddenly the walkie on Magnus' desk went off sounding with Biggie's voice

"one of you guys needs to get down her" he grunted

"where ?" Magnus asked

"second floor, west hallway, by the window"

"what happened ?" she asked as everyone but Tesla followed her out the door

"our new guest seems to have gotten a little restless"

With that everyone speed up there pace.


	11. Chapter 11

They meet big foot just at the hall corner. He pointed down the hall to where Molly was leaning her side against the wall staring with that zombie like expression out the window at the city skyline, loosely gripping the item in her hands. Everyone glared at Will and he began to approach her

"Molly" he said cautiously

She didn't make any movement to acknowledge his presence, but he continued all the same

"enjoying the view he asked ?" he asked trying to get some words out of her, but she clenched her jaw at the question

"look Molly, I meant what I said when I told you we wanted to help, but any of us are going to be able to do that your going to have to something's for us" he eased in

Molly gulped back anger and tightened her hands grip, those words held bad memories

"like…" Will continued seeing her reaction "your gonna have to give me that gun" he said holding his hand out

Molly's eyes trailed down to the weapon in her hands, instinct told her to keep grip and aim, but the will to struggle back won. After a hesitation she grabbed the other end of the gun and handed it to Will hilt first. She turned her head back towards the view of monstrous metal-glass buildings, bouncing the glaring sunlight at her.

"when I was young I heard tales of people settling in America. Who would find patches of virgin land that not even a red Indian had stepped foot on, and there they would build themselves grand houses" she mused, before the nostalgia faded and she returned to the present "now I see how the world has changed, what it has become" she grumbled

"and what do you think ?" Will asked trying to keep the conversation going

Molly put a hand to the walls corner and pushed herself off getting ready to leave

"it's suffocating" she choked out before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr Holtz sat at the metal table of his prison facilities, his expected visitor came in through the door followed by a guard that took his place in the corner like the other four in the room.

"I'm Dr. Zimmerman, I'm from the sanctuary" the young man stated

"if you say so" the ex cabal scientist replied

Will sat down across the cabal scientist and pulled a file folder out of his case, he opened it up to reveal a grainy, but clear enough, photo of Molly. Henry had wanted to get a real profile photo for Molly's page since it looked like she would be staying for a while. But Molly had cried when she saw the alarm clock in her room, so Henry just printed off a close up of her face from her gun store heist.

He slid the photo across the table and the scientist grinned as he took it in his hands

"you've meet our girl?" he chuckled

"if by that you mean the girl you kidnapped, tortured and violated" Will stated in an icy tone

"I'm terribly sorry about the recent death" he said sliding the photo back to Will

"what makes you think she's dead? Or were you talking about Dr. Magnus?"

"I know for a fact it's one of them, Molly was hard wired to terminate any target we assigned her, if she didn't kill Dr. Magnus it's because the doc killed her first" he smirked

"you truly feel no remorse do you? For doing these things to a kid?" Will asked a little disgust creeping into his voice

"you truly don't understand that she isn't just some kid do you? at least not anymore"

"excuse me?" Will asked

"Molly was chosen because she knew something, but even back then we were hardly wasteful, after we got what we wanted from her, our scientist's had formulated the theory of neurological enhancement. The idea itself was revolutionary, an agent who would suffer no crisis of conscience, no moral ambiguity. an agent that when we pointed she shoot"

"neurological enhancement? is that your fancy way of saying brainwashed"

again the scientist just chuckled "oh, it's so much more than that. How is Molly anyway? over the years of working on her brain scans, and keeping her in cryo, I most feel like she's my own little girl"

unable to take anymore Will got up from his seat and made his way to the door. As the guards dragged the scientist away he called over his shoulder "say hi to Molly for me"

In the room next door, the red hared caba doctor shook the hand of her leaving visitor

"and call Helen for me will you, give her a message from me"

she pulled him closer and pretended to whisper in his ear while she actually snuck a flash drive into his pocket.

"an make sure my dear girl gets it to" she grinned


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus stood in front of the large video communicator which the others had gotten into the habit of calling mega Skype. She was talking to Declan McRay, since word had gotten out about Molly sanctuary heads had been calling in from all over.

"her abduction and upbringing by an agency that has been for some time our enemy, as you can imagine, might just be causing others to see her as a threat" Declan explained

"which is understandable" Magnus compensated "we just need to remind them that neither abduction nor upbringing could be helped on her part"

"one question that seems to be popping to the minds of most is, just what has she told you?" Declan asked

"told us?" Helen asked

"about how the Cabal trained her"

"we understand" Magnus covered "that her situation has aroused suspicion. It's odd even by our standards. Until more information is acquired about Molly she is what can be considered an anomaly. I will be conducting examinations soon"

"you sure everyone else will be satisfied with having to wait?"

"they are not entirely what I'm worried about. The Cabal were, from what Will has told us, intent on creating Molly into a morally ambiguous killer. I'm concerned that we have yet to skim the surface of the damage they have caused. Molly has shown signs of strength and agility that far exceed a girl of her age"

"you think they activated dormant abnormalities?" Declan asked

"at this point I'm not sure what we can rule out. I would like to request your presence here, along with a few other agents. I feel some extra arms might not go a miss,for on coming safety issues" Helen explained

"her safety or yours?"

:::

:::

Nikola Tesla walked through the doors that exited the sanctuary, he was half way between there and the gates when he realised the door hadn't closed behind him. Stopping mid step he twisted himself around to see his torturer. His last request to Helen before he left was that if anyone asked he had not received his noticeable wounds from a four foot half pint from hades.

The girl stood on the threshold, holding the doors open, she was wearing a lose blue shirt and black sweats since the minions had yet to find clothes her size.

"I hurt you" she said

"oh don't flatter yourself. I have been through tortures that make what you did in comparison a smack on the check, having to listen to Edison accept the noble that should have been mine for example"

"the cuts on your face, I made them shallow, but you will still have scars" she said walking towards him

he lightly traced the tip of his finger over one crescent shaped scab under his left eye she was right, it would become a scar in time

"well thank you for pointing out the obvi-" he stopped mid sentence when his hand was taken by hers as he lowered it from his face

She didn't grab it but there was something about the stone cold look in her eyes that stopped him from pulling away, she brought it to the back of her head and slid it under her hair. Keeping his hand in place she gestured for Nikola to feel, not knowing what else to do he spread his fingers out along her scalp. He felt an odd sensation, his pinky finger was touching the edge of something.

Moving his hand in that direction he felt it run along the length of her skull. He looked at Molly quizzically, she pushed her fringe up out of her face to reveal, running along her hair line, the faintest trace of a surgical scar.

"now we match" she mumbled before releasing his hand and walking back inside the building.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly lay down the slab as it slid her into MRI machine. Magnus, Will and Henry were standing by the computer monitors watching the images of Molly's brain appear

"you sure we're going to find what we're looking for this way?" Will asked

"the cabal has clearly done something to modify Molly" Magnus explained analysing the screen "and the scientist you spoke to mentioned neurological enhancement so I'd bet this is where we'll find answers"

"as long as you know what your looking at" said Henry typing something into the keyboard. The image on the screen flickered and Magnus pressed the button on the intercom

"Molly try to stay still"

the image stilled

"thank you"

A certain part of the brain scan caught Magnus' attention

"my god, Will look at this"Magnus pointed to a section

"her motor cortex has been significantly enlarged" he said

"for those of us who don't speak brain?" Henry asked

"the motor cortex is the part of your brain that stores muscle memory" Will explained

"but hers seems to be twice the size it should be" Magnus continued

"same goes for her cerebellum" Will said pointing at the back of the brain

"her entire brains been altered" Magnus breathed

"looks like the source of her skills" Will said

"strength, agility, by the looks of it that's the least of what she's capable of"

"

"

The London sanctuary agents where in the library, most were double checking there suitcases and cargo, two were just drinking beer, waiting to be assigned rooms. Will, Magnus, Kate and Henry strode into the room purposefully drawing the attention of the others in the room. While Magnus addressed the Londoners Molly slipped into the room, moving along the edges she ran the tips of her finger nails along the old volumes, a few agents exchanged glances and mutterings at the young dark haired girl wearing a flowy blue dress and a pair of Kate's high tops with the laces undone and the tongues hanging out.

::

::

In his loft he sat at his computer typing away at keys. After a few minutes he managed to hack his way into the Sanctuary mainframe, he scanned through the security camera footage until he found the library cam where a large group was clustered, he was about to move on when out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure that was smaller than the group moving slowly along the edges almost in the cameras blind spot. He smiled at the back of her dark haired head. He plugged the thumb drive into the computer and leaned his elbows onto his knees, watching the screen in anticipaion.

::

::

Molly was standing at the back of the room watching the people in front of her, every now and again Will would glance at her to see what she was doing.

Will stood beside Magnus as she began to wrap up her speech, but she was cut short when an ear splitting wave of white noise came over the intercom, while Magnus yelled over the noise for Henry to find out what was going on. Everyone in the room was clutching their ears, some bending over in pain. But Molly was standing almost in a trance, staring of into space.

what happened next happened very fast.

She strode silently to the first table where two agents sat and she slams her foot into one's face, then whipped it back into the other's, knocking them both unconscious as people were turning, just registering that this girl -

just kicked the table into four agents, even as she sweeps one of the bottles off it behind her - the bottle hits an agent behind her square in the face, a man she never even looked at -

Now people were rising, fleeing or pushing forward.

""

""

Her actions were breath taking, his eyes followed her around the room. She's at a new table, taking out a group of four with high kicks and perfect precision - one man stands and she kicks his chair around and into his shins, his neck slamming down on the back as she vaults over him.

Two men come at her from either side, one whipping out a

hand taser she does a perfect split and grabs his wrist above

her head, using his momentum to make him stab the woman coming at her from behind.

One agent just stood frozen and looked between the fight and a friend who was fighting to get at a weapons safe.

The agent looks around and she is on him, knocks him head first into the friends head, takes a moment to grab a plate from a table and hurl it into the back of someone's neck just as he's fleeing -

She's everywhere. On tables, chairs, under your legs, using the room itself to take out every single person there.

::

::

Molly had just rammed her fist into someone else's face when Declan Mac Rae grabbed her from behind, trying to hold her still

"what the hell are you doing?" he grunted "calm down!"

::

::

She grabs his crotch and squeezes - his grip loosens and she

spins, facing him, and flat-heels his nose with her palm,

twirling into a gut kick that doubles him over, dispatching

of two others while she finishes Declan off with a small table swung at the back of his head -

Somebody pulls a tranq gun and she snaps his elbow, causing him to scream out even before he shoots himself in the gut

::

::

Magnus ran back down the hall into the just in time to see Molly knock an agents gun in the air, kick someone else and then catch it, she whipped around just as Helen came up with her own tranquilliser, they were aiming their weapons right at each other, when suddenly the noise on the loud speakers cut short, the minute it stopped Molly loosened the grip on her gun as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Magnus lowered her gun and took in the sight around her. An entire room of the Sanctuary networks finest agents had been overcome, by the young girl who was now lying on the ground in the midst of it. Lying unconscious, helpless.


End file.
